Manufacturing processes may employ robotic arms to assemble components into assembled products. By way of example, modular battery devices may be assembled with robotic arms. Other elements that may be assembled using robotic arms include, by way of example, electronic devices and related components, household appliances, building materials, vehicles, furniture and medical devices, among others. A robot assembly includes at least one movable robotic arm capable of performing an action on a part. Known robotic assembly processes employ precision tooling, fixtures or pallets to present components to the robotic arm at precise positions and orientations for assembly. Such tooling and fixturing may be part-specific, and thus restrict the flexibility of the robotic assembly to a specific or single apparatus.